Behind These Broken Eyes
by RecetteXTear
Summary: "It won't happen again, Yugi. I'll make whoever did this to you pay. I swear it." When Yugi comes home from school with bruises, Yami seeks out the ones who did such a thing to his aibou. mild Puzzleshipping ( YYxY ). Now complete! Please R&R! Rated for mentions of bullying/injuries and a mild- shouen ai (boy x boy).
1. Chapter 1

*gasp* What is this? A Puzzleshipping one shot from a Darkshipper? Hehe, yes, indeed it is. Why am I writing it? Well, I told you all I enjoy fluffy Puzzleshipping. This fic is more hurt/comfort though. It will be a two-shot (two chapters, with this being the prelude/introduction).

 **Summary: "It won't happen again, Yugi. I'll make whoever did this to you pay. I swear it." When Yugi comes home from school with bruises, Yami seeks out the ones who did such a thing to his aibou.**

Yugi: Recette doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, although she says she wishes she did.

Recette: Thank you, Yugi. You little adorable piece of sugar! *cuddles him* Also, this is kinda AU; there is mentions of dueling and all of that, and Yami does call Yugi 'aibou', but other than that it doesn't really have any connection to the canon universe.

* * *

"Hey, Yami..."

Yami turned his head and smiled at his other half, though the facial expression was quickly dispelled when Yugi looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong, aibou?" The duelist asked, clearly concerned over the other boy's well being.

"I-I just need the first aid kit; then I'll be fine." Yugi replied quietly. He was trying so hard to smile for Yami; but it wouldn't happen. Not with his swollen, cracked lips.

"Someone hurt you." Yami's eyes studied a large bruise on the back of Yugi's hand. The younger boy shook his head quickly,

"Not on purpose. We were playing baseball at school and - "

Yugi never got to finish. He was too surprised. Yami had marched right over to him and briskly - but gently - pulled the sleeve of his school uniform up. The younger of the two blinked rapidly, surprised by his yami's actions.

"Are you being bullied again, Koibito?" Yami asked gently.

Without saying a word, Yugi through himself into his other half's arms and allowed the tears he'd held back so well to finally fall. In return, Yami whispered words of consolation as he rubbed his aibou's back gently, swearing in his mind that he'd find whoever had hurt his Yugi in such a way.

"It's alright, aibou. I'm here."

He cradled the boy in his arms until the sounds of sobbing quieted down. Yugi had fallen asleep. Smiling at the now-peaceful face, Yami gently carried his sleeping lover to his bedroom.

As he laid Yugi down, he couldn't help but let out a long frustrated sigh.

He knew Yugi was being bullied. Every time he'd go to school, he was happy and cheerful. But when he came back? That bright look of sunshine was gone, replaced by hurt, torn face with pain filled eyes that almost always held tears.

"It won't happen again, Yugi. I promise." Yami brushed a soft lock of Yugi's hair from the boy's sleeping face as he added, "I'll make whoever did this to you pay. I swear it."

* * *

 ** _Aibou means "partner" in Japanese, while Koibito means "sweetheart", "lover", etc._**

Oh dear. Yami's quite riled up. I would be too though. Please review! Flame if you wish; I'll disregard you as a five year old who needs to learn manners. Also, if you favorite/follow my story and don't review... that isn't very nice (it's kind of rude, to be honest). So if you have any amount of interest in this story, review, please!

 _Recette_


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi: Guys, you've made Recette upset.

Recette: *sniff sniff* It-it's okay, Yugi... NO IT ISN'T! Uwahhhhh *continues crying*

Yami: She's only upset because she got a lot of views, and a lot of the views were people with accounts, but no one reviewed.

Recette: *stands up and sighs* I know you guys didn't review because the first chapter was an introduction or you wanted to wait until the story was finished, and I understand... but it would've been nice if I'd gotten at least one review... you know? Anyway, enjoy the last chapter. *sniffles*

* * *

 _Behind These Broken Eyes  
_

The next morning was a rushed and chaotic one.

Yami was going to school for the first time, although Yugi was far more excited than he was.

 _'At least if I'm there, they'll mistake me for Yugi and try to pick on me instead. But when they do...'_ Yami cracked his knuckles and grinned to himself. Yugi noticed, but only sighed and smiled slightly.

"Hey Yami, it's time to go." The younger announced.

"Coming, aibou."

The school wasn't far away, so they both chose to walk. As they did so, Yami glanced at Yugi out of the corner of his eye to make sure the boy was alright. He looked a little worried, but seemed fine otherwise. Yami questioned him anyway.

"Is something wrong, Yugi?"

"Nothing." Yugi responded softly. He lacked the vigor Yami expected him to have. After all, Yugi _was_ a morning person.

The rest of the walk to school was in tense silence. Yami could tell something was bothering his twin, but he didn't know what. _'It could be the bullies,'_ he thought. The sudden urge to crack his knuckles and seek those 'disgusting retches' out.

"We're here!" A cheerier version of Yugi's voice broke Yami's thought barrier.

The school wasn't gigantic. It was actually smaller than Yami had expected it to be. After all, Yugi used to say such great things about it, like he was attending the school of the century. Smiling and shaking his head, Yami followed Yugi up the steps.

. . . .

Earlier classes were over and the students were currently on lunch break. Girls were texting their friends or painting their nails - although many were flirting with the guys - and boys were trying to either annoy or 'pick up' the girls. Despite this, the school got along well.

Well, not all of the school.

A group of older boys, who were about as bulky as it gets, terrorized the younger students. Just yesterday, a blue-haired girl with short hair had had her clothes stolen while she'd been taking a shower after her cheer squad's practice for the day. The other girls had been horrified, wondering if the same was going to happen to them.

At the moment, things were pretty calm.

Yami was walking down the hallway in the direction Yugi had specified the water fountain was in. He didn't want to leave Yugi alone, but the boy said he was with his friends and the bullies didn't bother him as long as he was with them.

Yugi's friends consisted of a feisty blonde boy named Jounouchi, a slightly more mature brunette boy named Honda, and a bright, caring girl with reddish-brown hair named Anzu. They were all very loyal to Yugi and had promised Yami they'd take care of him.

The youth was glad his aibou had such good friends.

"Hey look! It's that pipsqueak!"

Yami stopped walking. Was this one of the bullies who'd been messing with Yugi? At that thought, he immediately turned around. Standing a few feet away from him were 6 boys who looked to be about 17 through 18.

"He looks..." One of the bullies paused, "...different somehow."

"No he doesn't." Another scoffed, sending the boy who'd spoken a frosty glare.

"Who cares how he looks?" The leader - who Yami assumed to be the leader judging by the way the other boys reacted - sneered, taking a few daring steps towards 'Yugi'. "He's still that same, puny midget who can't defend himself."

 _'How dare they call Yugi that!'_

But just as Yami pulled a fist back...

"Yami, stop!"

And that's exactly what he did. Yugi was running towards him with his friends not far behind.

"If you do this, you're going to get in trouble!" Yugi exclaimed worriedly. His friends sent Yami a look, silently saying, _'you would'._

"But it would be for a good cause, Yugi." Yami replied with a tone Yugi didn't expect - gentle. "You and several others have been hurt by these horrible excuses for human beings, and there's no way I'm about to let that continue."

"Aw, how sweet." The leader spoke up again. He laughed mirthlessly. "Protecting your little friend, are you? No matter..." He cracked his knuckles, "...we'll just treat you the same way."

Leaning forward, Anzu whispered to Yami, "Thank you for wanting to protect Yugi, but if you want to get at the bullies you should wait until after school. That way your reputation here will be intact and the teachers will focus on kicking the bullies and not you." She smiled.

Yami nodded and thanked her. But before he could address the bullies, they'd already left. The bell had rung. With quick goodbyes, each youth went to their class.

. . .

"Thanks for sticking up for me earlier, Yami." Yugi said, gracing his twin with a large smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"No need to thank me." Yami paused for a moment before staring off into the space in front of them, "Do your friends ever stand up for you?"

"Of course they do," Yugi replied. "but they do it differently than you do." Giggling, he added, "I'm sure Jou and Honda would've helped you with the 'beatings' you were about to deal out, and Anzu probably would've given the bullies a nice long lecture."

They both laughed together at thought of Anzu doing what she'd become famous for - friendship speeches. They weren't bad or anything, but both boys found it funny.

"Oh, I forgot!"

Yami looked at Yugi curiously, "You forgot what, aibou?"

"Grandpa wanted me to pick up some game he purchased for the Game Shop." The violet-eyed boy replied. He looked at Yami with slight hesitation, "I hate to sound like a wimp, but -"

"One, you're not a wimp." Yami interrupted firmly. He smiled slightly, "And two, of course I'll go with you."

"Thank you, Yami." Yugi smiled gratefully.

The older only smiled back, "You're welcome, aibou."

. . .

"Looking for this?"

Half way to the game store, the cruel teens from earlier had interrupted the rather nice talk Yami and Yugi had been having by holding up the exact game Yugi had been instructed to pick up.

"That's my Grandpa's!" The tri-color haired boy protested, sending the older boys an angry glare.

"Well come and get it shortie, because we ain't giving it back." A raven-haired boy sneered, swinging the game from his fingertips. "Besides, how do you know it's his?"

"Idiot... his grandfather's name is on the front!" The leader grunted. He turned to Yugi and grinned maliciously. "If you - not your twin - can get the game from us and act like a man for once, we'll let you off the hook for today."

Despite his attempts to hid it, Yugi's face visible contorted with worry. He knew he was no match for all 6 of them - and they'd cheat anyway, so even if he was as strong as Yami, he still couldn't get the game back. But how was he going to say this to his Grandpa? That he let a couple of juvenile delinquents steal a costly game?

"Fine..." Yugi straightened up and looked at Yami. The older looked apprehensive and worried, although anger still burned in his eyes and Yugi felt comforted knowing his partner was near him.

Slowly, the boy walked towards the daunting group in front of him. But before he could even reach for the game, rough hands shoved him backwards. With a cry of pain Yugi hit the concrete, trying to prevent tears from filling his eyes when laughter broke out. He tried to sit up, but was shoved down once again.

"Knock knock, dummy..."

Yugi glanced up in time to see a fist headed straight for his face. Squeezing his eyes shut, he steeled himself for the blow - but it never came. Shocked he looked up, trying to figure out who his savior was...

 _'Yami... mou hitori no boku...'_

"If you touch him one more time..." Yami trailed off for fear of cursing in front of Yugi, although he was positive his threat got through to the previously cocky teens in front of him.

All except one.

"He's like, 4 feet tall!" The blonde leader scoffed. He grinned down at Yami, "So you think you can beat me, eh? Well -"

Not another word fell from his mouth before Yami gripped the boy's wrist and bent it, something that they'd done to Yugi's wrist only a month ago. The blonde cried out in pain and gripped his wrist, which was already beginning to swell, as he glared at Yami devilishly.

"You think you're tough, do you..." He growled. Lunging forward, he attempted to tackle Yami, but the latter was quicker than he'd expected and dodged the attack.

"Leave Yugi and the rest of the school alone, and you might go home with all of your face intact." Yami threatened, his tone holding no sarcasm, and his face cold as ice.

After witnessing Yami's strength and courage, the rest of the bullies were beginning to lose their vigor.

"Shiba-san, I think we should go..." One mumbled.

"Yeah..." Another agreed, backing away from his leader.

'Shiba' snarled defensively, "So you're all just going to back out because you're scared of some little twerp who thinks he's cool?" The black haired boy from earlier laughed nervously.

"He _did_ just sprain your wrist, Shiba. And he looks about ready to do the same to the other one."

"Count on it." Yami's reply both stunned and frightened the cowering bullies even more. But it wasn't as if Yami was saying this for show - he was about ready to deck all of them.

"I'm going home!" All but Shiba exclaimed in unison, ignoring their leaders angry cries as they ran off.

Turning to look at Shiba, Yami smirked, "Pride goes before a fall, you know. Do you honestly think you can beat me with one hand?"

"Of course I can!" Shiba exclaimed indignantly as if a great insult had been thrown his way, "You're not as good as you think you are midget. I can tell you that!"

Without another word, Yami jumped forward and brought his leg upwards. Shortly afterwards, a loud cry of pain echoed through the streets of Domino. A few people glanced, but once they recognized Shiba they continued walking, some even giving Yami a wink or a thumbs up.

In another words, the whole town knew he deserved it.

"Here you are, Yugi." Yami smiled and handed the younger boy the game that the one of the teens from earlier had dropped.

Ignoring the groaning Shiba on the ground, he gripped Yugi's hand and held it until they got home.

* * *

Recette: Whoa, I'm horrible at fight scenes! Sorry about that everyone. I tried my best. Anyway, I feel better now, so sorry for flipping out at you guys at the beginning of the chapter. I hope you all liked this story!

Yugi: ...Yami, where did you kick Shiba?

Yami: *grins*

Recette: I think we all know, Yugi. I think we all know... Anyway, review please! I'm begging you! I worked hard on this - believe it or not - so reviews are greatly appreciated! Flame if you want, but I could care less. It's just childish. Thanks for reading, and just ask if you want me to write a one shot for you!

 _Recette_


End file.
